Why should I have to choose?
by mikathekitsune
Summary: Roxas thinks that he has an awsome life. He has a group of friends, he is a champion runner, and he's even landed himself a girlfriend. But when one of his friends goes for drugs they all go. Except Sora. But will he chose Sora or his girlfriend?
1. Everybody's tried it

-1**I got inspired while I was watching Bill Nye in theory. It was kinda weird… But I went with it…and here's the result. Here you go. Enjoy.**

**P.S- I do not own Kingdom Hearts OR Tokio Hotel, although it would be nice to own bill and tom . **

Fading darkness, overpowering light. That is what the boy saw as he kept running on, faster and faster. Everything around him was muffled, as though he were underwater.

_Click!_

A bright flash beside him as he ran through the long yellow tape in front of him. As he slowed, his head started to throb and everything around him got loud. People were cheering and a group of two girls and three boys were running toward him.

"You won! Boy were you fast! You're amazing!" A crimson haired girl hugged him.

"That's only because you forced me to train 24/7!" He complained.

"Think of it this way," A red haired boy named Axel had his arm around the other girl, Naminé as he started. "You got to spend time with Kairi during that 24/7 period."

"Yeah. That is always perfect." The boy put his arm around her hip and nuzzled her ear.

"Speaking of perfect… you know what would be?" The boys' spiky haired double smiled.

"Going to the movies?" Silver haired Riku hoped.

"Yeah! I love the movies!" Kairi shot her hand up grinning.

"Then let's do that." The boy said smiling at her.

"But Roxas!" Sora complained. "That's not what I was going say…"

"I have something better than anything Sora would ever want to do." Naminé pulled out a pack of cigarettes.

"Naminé… why do you have those?" They had reached the edge of the track by time Roxas said that.

"Come on, Roxas. Even Kairi has tried it." Naminé snorted, lighting one.

Roxas desperately looked to Kairi. "You?"

Kairi looked away ashamed.

"Just try it, Roxas. It isn't that bad." Riku looked at him, in his head wanting him to say no. Riku was already hooked. He didn't want it to happen to Roxas too.

"I can't. I have to go." Roxas hurried out of the huddle and out into the now pouring rain.

As he walked away he heard footsteps running towards him.

"Roxas." Sora panted, face down, hands on his knees. He looked up one eye closed.

Roxas looked at him for a moment, then stuck his hands in his pants pockets and kept walking.

"Roxas! What the hell!" Sora caught up to him and looked at his face, which was glazed over, although he still looked very mad.

"Have you tried it, too? Roxas asked angrily.

Tried wha- oh! Of course not!" Sora said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why are they into that?" Roxas asked the second question on his mind.

"I don't know, but Naminé got into it while she was on vacation alone with her cousin. She also got into drinking. Her cousin is pretty twisted. It's just her way to deal." Sora explained.

"I understand why Naminé would do it, but why should she bring everyone down with her?" Roxas kicked the air.

"She has issues with being alone. They just don't want her to commit suicide. They would feel too guilty."

"She has issues with everything. She always has. It's gone far enough that it isn't our responsibility to baby-sit her anymore." Roxas grumbled.

"They still think it is." Sora shrugged his shoulders, "I honestly don't know. I know they're sick of you not going to all of those parties with them, though."

"I don't want to see Axel and Naminé get wasted any more than I have to." Roxas said simply.

"I don't like it either. But we can't force everybody to abandon her."

"Don't say abandon. It's a harsh word." Roxas said, trying controlling his temper.

"Then what do I say? Roxas, look at the situation. It technically is." Sora fought Roxas' raised voice with a reality check bonk on the head.

"Hey." Roxas rubbed his head and laughed. "That hurt."

"Come on, let's go to my house, it's closer. It looks like it's going to start storming soon." Sora grabbed Roxas' arm and started to run to his house.

"Hey, Sora! Slow down." Roxas ran trying to keep up with him.

When they got to Sora's front door Roxas panted. "You should be on the track team! You're damn fast!"

"Thanks." Sora opened the door.

The smell of fresh baked bread pushed into their nostrils when they entered.

"Your mom's making bread today?" Roxas smiled. Her bread always tasted delicious.

"Yup. It's the 15th today, bread baking day." Sora grinned widely. He then turned to the kitchen. "Mom! Bring us up so bread, please!"

"Sure, hon." She called to him. "Just wait a few minutes, okay?"

Sora and Roxas bolted up the stairs. They didn't want Sora's visiting cousin to catch them. She was fourteen, and also a pain in the neck.

"Sora!"

A rumble of footsteps and then a girl. A big thud. Sora was on the ground with the girl sitting on top of him.

"Shoot. She got to us." Sora mumbled.

"I was waiting in the bathroom for you to come." The girl giggled.

"And why would you be doing that, Kari-chan?" Sora laughed.

"Because I love my onii-chan!" Karimi hugged Sora.

"I'm not your onii-chan Karimi." Sora said flatly.

"Sorry Sora-sama." Karimi looked at him sadly.

"It's okay Kari-chan." Sora propped himself up on his elbows. "Can I get up now?"

Karimi rolled off him. When she looked up she saw Roxas. She jumped up and pointed at him. "You!"

"Me? What?" Roxas looked at her.

She kept up her guard. "You're that guy….."

"Yeah…there are lots of guys." Roxas shrugged.

"I saw you. At the Tokio Hotel concert." She laughed.

"You were there?! Wasn't it awesome?!" Roxas said excitedly.

"I know! They are all so awesome! I want to go to their next concert too!" She jumped.

"I didn't know there was anyone else here that liked Tokio Hotel."

"I love Schrei!" She said happily. "It's my favourite song."

"Me too!"

She jumped on him. "Sora your friends rock!"

"Yup. That's why there my friends!" He grinned.

"Karimi-chan, why don't you come into my room with us?" Sora said after silence besides Karimi's purring, rubbing against Roxas.

"Okay!" She skipped into Sora's room before them.

"Shall we go?" Sora asked.

"Yup. We should."

**Well. I added that thing about Tokio Hotel because they are my obsession right now….and I am sad that I can't go to one of their upcoming concerts in Canada. I love bill…. . He is….sexy… Now they have something in common. RXR!!!!!!!**


	2. I love you

The rest of the day dragged on for Sora while Karimi and Roxas talked about their likes and dislikes. Sora was ready to kick one of them out, when Karimi started talking.

"Roxas, are you staying the night? I want you to stay! Play with me all night!" Karimi giggled and started purring and rubbing against him.

He glanced over to Sora. You could tell that the girl was wearing him down, but he wasn't prepared to talk to Kairi, which he would have to do if he went home. Sora saw the pleading look.

"I will go check with mom, okay?" Sora got up and quickly ran out the door.

Karimi looked up at Roxas. It was a sleepy look. Roxas had that same sleepy look on his face now that he saw hers. They both slowly shut their eyelids and fell to the side, Roxas' arms wrapped around her small body.

"Roxas! You can- um…" Sora was perched on the door frame.

What he saw was his youngest cousin wrapped up with an old friend. Not that it was that much of a difference, and Roxas _was_ pretty innocent. It was just the fact that she was that close to someone that wasn't him. It had been like this all night.

"Night, guys." He turned off the light disappointedly, and walked across the hall to the guest room, where all of Karimis stuff was being kept.

She never slept in there, though. It was always "crawl into bed with Sora and scare him half to death in the morning" time. He should be used to it by now, but it gets hard when she is in such suggesting positions and places. If one of their parents had come in a any point, they would have never let her near him ever again.

They had been as close as siblings, although they were cousins. Both were only children and they had been very isolated since birth.

When Sora moved away, Karimi had been totally heartbroken, but their bond from birth hadn't been broken at all. Sora had been alone for 3 years before she was born, and he often wondered how he could have lived without her supporting him.

"Hey, it's Roxas. If you care, I am either with Kairi, or I don't want to talk to you, so just leave a message and I will get back to you." _**Beep!**_ "Hey Roxas, it's Kairi. I think we should talk. I'm sorry about yesterday, but please try to understand where I'm coming from."

"Roxas, it's Kairi again. It's been 3 days now. Are you avoiding me? I'm sorry. Just please talk to me."

"Roxas. I am starting to get worried. One week is long enough. I am coming over!"

Kairi walked up the steps to Roxas' door. After 3 minutes, Roxas' little brother came to the door.

"Hey, Tommy. Is Roxas home?"

"No. Nobody is home. They all left a while ago."

"How long is a while ago?"

"Well…Mommy and daddy left 2 weeks ago, and Roxas left last week."

"You mean you've been here all alone for that long? They can't do that to you! Your only 3!" Kairi grabbed his hand. "Come. I think I know where your brother is. We will get you some ice-cream on the way."

"Okay!" He closed the door, and Kairi locked it for him.

"All set?" she asked.

"Yups!" Tommy laughed.

When they got to the store, they both bought sea salt ice-cream. It was more expensive because it was imported from Twilight Town, but it was the best ice-cream around. Kairi headed straight to Soars house. They were best friends, it was the only safe place he would be. If he wasn't there, it would hit really hard, but still she had to try.

One knock was all it took. In seconds, Sora was leaping down the stairs and opening the door.

"Is Roxas here? He left his little brother all alone for the last week." Kairi looked at him, and she knew he knew she was just using him as an excuse.

"Yeah. He's here. Roxas!" Sora turned. Roxas had been sitting at the top step the whole time, like a child.

"Someone's at the door for my Roxas?" Karimi leaped onto his back, and they both tumbled down the stairs, with Roxas ending up on top.

"Hey Karimi." He looked at her and quickly got off.

She was blushing like mad. She quickly got up and ran up the stairs, slamming her door shut behind her.

"Roxas…" Kairi was so glad to see him. She looked softly at him. As much as he didn't want to talk to her, it pulled Roxas in.

"Lets go outside." Roxas suggested.

"I'll watch Tommy for you." Sora pulled Tommy up the stairs.

"Roxas." Long pause. "Have you been here this whole time?"

Long pause. "Yeah."

"I'm really sorry, okay? I didn't know what to do. She's my best friend, and I just didn't want to lose her. I only tried it once."

"But it's not how many times you did it. It's the fact that you did. If you did this so easily, just think of all the other things you will 'just try once'"

"Roxas.."

"Kairi. I love you. I really do. Just don't let anything like this happen again. It won't just hurt you if she brings you down as far as she is. It will hurt me, your family."

"My family doesn't care."

"Is that why your doing this? You know, I care about you more than anyone in the world, and I just don't want anything to happen to you. If anything happens you know you can tell me!"

"..Thanks"

"Anything."

"I love you, Roxas. Thanks for accepting my apology."

"How could I not. You're my girlfriend, and no matter what, I will be with you forever."

"Forever."

**I didn't know what to write. It just kinda came out……..but there is more. It is Roxas/Sora after all. I just need more inspiration. Please review! I need to know what to improve on!**


	3. This hurts

-1**End of the summer and guess what I'm starting up again! I know I haven't updated or even written anything in a long time…and I thought I should stop procrastinating before I lost ALL my readers…..**

Roxas walked back in and slowly shut the door. When he got to the top of the stairs he could hear Karimi and Tommy whispering, then a loud rumble as feet stormed into Sora's room.

"Karimi! Why are you always so childish? Can't you just mind your own business for five seconds?" Sora disciplined. "I go to the bathroom, come back and where are you? At the bottom of the stairs with your ears to the door!" Sora looked up at this point. "Oh…Roxas."

"I'm sure you were just being manipulated by my little brother, weren't you? He can be quite the persuader, can't he?" Roxas just laughed.

"Roxas…" Sora pleaded in a whisper.

"It's okay Sora! They're just curious. It all went fine anyway." Roxas flashed a huge grin. "I bet theirs some more bread left. How 'bout I make you all some special sandwiches!"

"Sand witches?" Tommy giggled. "I don't want to eat a witch! She would turn me into a frog!"

"Then I guess you'll starve." Karimi crossed her arms. " You better eat what he makes you! He is good at cooking!"

After the sandwiches and the hours of playing and talking between Tommy and Karimi, Sora and Roxas walked out of the room to give the sleeping children some quiet. They walked into Karimi's room and sat on the bed, closing the door. They might as well have stayed in Sora's room because the silence they shared now was extremely awkward.

"Thanks again for letting us stay until our parents get back." Roxas finally broke the never ending silence. "I don't know what I would have done if I had to tucker him out every single day."

Sora let out a stiff chuckle. "If I had to get Karimi to sleep everyday, it would be hell."

For the next 15 minutes they didn't say anything. They both knew that they had to talk about Kairi. She had been a childhood friend of Sora's, and he knew her well enough to know that she wouldn't just let this stuff go. Roxas, on the other hand, knew Sora well enough to know that Kairi's problems with Naminé were on his mind.

"About Kairi…" Sora started.

"I know it's not going to work. But maybe if I stay with Kairi I can help her out and she won't get as bad as Naminé."

"You and I both know that won't happen…" Sora's voice sounded hurt while he said this.

"I still want to try. Kairi invited me to one of those parties tonight, and I want to go. You don't have to worry about me doing anything. I will just try to stop her from drinking too much."

"Does she know your coming? I was planning on going, but I didn't hear anything about you going."

"She doesn't know. I am hoping to surprise her. So don't say anything." Roxas smiled.

"Okay… But are you sure you want to make a big deal out of this?"

"I would be making it a big deal if I told her. She would tell everyone, and guess what would happen next. 'Drink this, smoke that' from everyone."

"I guess your right." Sora saw the logic behind his idea. A happily surprised girlfriend, a group of friends back together, and a fun night.

"Why are you guys leaving me and Tommy behind?" Karimi whined.

"Tommy and I" Sora corrected her.

"We're only going to go for a couple hours. I'll be back before you even get tired."

"Why can't I come with you?"

"Because this is a party for older kids. Your two years too young." Roxas pointed out.

"Roxas, we have to go. Unless you want to be two hours late instead of one."

They quickly scurried out the door, while a very sad Karimi yelled and screamed inside. Roxas hesitated at the car door, almost wanting to run back in there and comfort her some more.

"Roxas, she'll be fine. She does this every time I leave somewhere."

Roxas looked back at the house once more before sitting in the passengers seat. The loud engine made Roxas jump. He was nervous as hell, but he knew he had to go.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Sora picked up on his nervousness.

"Yes I'm sure."

Roxas' shaking wasn't too reassuring, but Sora understood. "If you need to go, I'll be there with you. It looks like your getting ready for the worst."

"I am. I don't want to see Kairi already drunk when I get there."

"You won't, don't worry. After that talk you had with her, you won't" Sora reassured his friend.

"I hope your right." Roxas said.

The car slowed to a stop and they both stepped silently out of the car. Roxas was trying really hard not to turn around a run in the other direction, while Sora was trying really hard not to just drag Roxas back to the car.

After wondering around for 10 minutes, Roxas slowly became more relaxed. It was way different than he thought it would be. He thought it would be loud, with people throwing and breaking things. The music was the only loud thing in the whole house.

"Where do you think she is?" Roxas asked.

"On the Balcony? That's the only place we haven't checked." Sora shrugged. "If she's not there, she's probably at home."

Sora led Roxas to the balcony. It was really crowded, but Sora could see Kairi. Before Roxas could spot her, Sora said, "She's not here. I can't see her anywhere. Lets just go home."

"I haven't checked everywhere yet." Roxas said stepping around Sora.

Sora blocked his way again. "I really think we should leave."

"Just let me look for a second…" Roxas froze.

There Kairi was. But she wasn't alone. She was sitting on someone, making out like there was no tomorrow.

"Riku?" Roxas walked up to them, squinting, as if trying to stop his eyes from tricking him.

They both stopped. "Roxas? Roxas! Oh god!" Kairi leaped off of Riku. "Roxas! It's not what it looks like!"

Roxas turned around and tried to run, but Sora caught him and wrapped his arms around him. He looked to Kairi. "Kairi! It's exactly what it looks like! How could you do this to him! After he gave you another chance! You really are despicable!" He snarled. "Come on, Roxas." He roughly grabbed his arm and dragged him back to the car.

Roxas was in tears when through the house, but you wouldn't have know if you weren't really looking. He was as quiet as a mouse, and he was so hunched over that his face was a huge shadow.

The drive home was a quiet one. They didn't say a word the whole way. They didn't want to. Roxas wanted to forget the whole thing happened, and Sora didn't want to upset him more.

"Roxas! How was the…" Karimi's smile faded as Roxas slumped in.

"Karimi, if you don't mind could you sleep with Tommy in your room tonight?" Sora asked quietly. "Roxas has had a long night, and he needs to relax."

Karimi just nodded. Walking up to Tommy, she whispered something in his ear. They both quietly walked up the stairs and into Karimi's room.

Roxas walked up the stairs like a zombie. It was a little scary to see him so down. Sora wanted to hug him so tightly that everything went away. It wouldn't work like that, though.

"Roxas…"

"Thanks for everything." Roxas looked at him with a weak smile.

"Roxas, you should sleep." Sora looked at his friend. He knew now, after the last month he spent with him, that he was in love with him. He just couldn't bring himself to say anything. It was like being in a dream where you couldn't do anything or say anything on your own. It was all being controlled for him and he couldn't break the spell.

Sora turned off the lights and crawled into his bed. Roxas was already in his bed on the floor.

Sora stared at the wall beside his bed until he thought Roxas was asleep. His eyes closed. Sheets ruffled. Warmth grew on Sora's back. "Roxas?"

"I don't want to sleep alone tonight."

"Roxas…" He paused. "I understand. Do you want me to move over?"

"No. You're warm. It feels nice."

_Roxas… You're so innocent. I wish you would realize how much this hurts._

**lonewoflmasternic, thanks for the message all that time ago in June XD I was reading through all my emails, and yours gave me inspiration. although I don't know if it was good inspiration or bad. All of you r&r to tell me if it was good. And I think there will be only 2 more chapters. 3 or 4 at the most. -**


	4. Thank you

-1**Before you read the story understand what I am going to say. SORA IS BEING REALLY EMOTIONAL IN THIS CHAPTER! He just expects the worst like Roxas did in the last chapter. Keep that in mind!**

Sora woke up in the morning with a heavy head. Groaning, he tried to turn, realizing Roxas' arms were wrapped around his chest. Suddenly he remembered everything that happened the night before. At first Sora just lay there, not wanting to wake him, but when Karimi started tapping on the door, he had to shift around him. Luckily it hadn't wakened him.

Sora opened the door with a creak. "What?" He whispered.

"Um… I just wanted to know if Roxas was okay. And breakfast is ready if you guys are hungry." She whispered back.

"He's still sleeping, but I'll ask him when he's up and tell him breakfast is ready." Sora smiled at her. "Thanks for telling me about breakfast."

He slowly closed the door and turned slowly to crawl back into bed. When he turned he saw Roxas' eyes close quickly. Sora grinned and climbed back over him and got under the blankets. They sat there silently, backs touching slightly, until lunch time. Sora floated in and out of sleep, and he was assuming Roxas had done the same.

"Sora…" Roxas whispered. No Response. "Sora…?" Still no response. "Sora…Do you love someone so much that it's hard to say anything to them in fear of hurting them?"

"…Yes."

Roxas turned around. Sora was staring at Roxas. "What's stopping you from tell that person?"

"Fear that they will hate me and never want to talk to me again." Sora looked right into Roxas' eyes.

"Who is it…?" Sora thought he saw a blush out of Roxas as he said this, but he couldn't be too sure.

"I…I wish I could tell you. I really do. But I'm afraid that if I tell you, you will hate me and never want to talk to me again." Sora hinted. Maybe if Sora figured it out on his own it wouldn't be as bad.

"Do you like Kairi?" Roxas looked at him with a hurt face.

"No! No! Of course not. That's not what I meant when I said that." _Wow. I knew he was dense, but I didn__'__t think he was this dense!_

"…Then…"

_Come on Roxas. Me+ You+ Deep conversation _

"Riku? You know, I won't hate you if you're gay. It's not the gender that matters, it's the love you have for them."

_Come on! I thought you were good at math!_ "No! Remember yesterday we caught Riku making out with Kairi. I know he's not like that."

"Right." Roxas' eyes glazed over. "Kairi and Riku…"

"You!" Sora shouted.

"Huh?" Roxas' eyes unglazed.

"I love you! There! I said it! I love you Roxas! I love you so much that I would be willing to give up everyone else just to be with you! And you know why? Because you are the most amazing person I have ever met!" Sora looked at Roxas; surprised he actually said all that. "I think I'll go for a walk. Breakfast is ready if you want some."

Sora rushed out of the room, then the house. He quickly dashed to the beach, hoping that this dazed state would never wear off. He knew that if it did, he would start bawling. He hid in the little cave where he and Kairi had drawn their pictures on the wall all day. Even as night fell, he stayed, not able to move, like a statue that would be stuck there through all eternity. He thought about many things, wondering why it had all turned out like this, and why he had said anything in the first place. He could have survived without him knowing, but he had to be selfish and greedy and try to take Roxas as his own.

After 8 hours of sitting in a small ball, he got so fed up with the picture they had drawn that he grabbed a rock and scribbled it out. They he started his own new work. First he drew a dragon. It was breathing fire all over Destiny Islands. Then he started carving graffiti all over the walls, until the whole place was covered in "I hate you"s and "I'm bleeding for you"s along with thousands of other poetically emo phrases.

When he came out, it was night time. He knew he had to be hungry, but for some reason he wasn't. When he snuck into the house he checked the phone. The date was 3 days later. _I guess he doesn__'__t care. Someone would have looked there if they were worried._

"Sora!" Karimi cried. "Where were you!? I thought you were with Roxas, But he phone yesterday to see if you were still alive."

"I was in the cave on the island."

"This whole time? What made you do something like that? It's been 3 days!" She screamed.

"I know it's been three days, damn it!!" Sora yelled.

There was a moment where Karimi and Sora just stared at each other. Sora had never yelled at her like that. Karimi was worried, so he reached her hand out to touch him comfortingly.

"Don't touch me! Just leave me alone." Sora rushed up the stairs and slammed his door.

He knew Karimi would be leaving in a week, but he really didn't want to come out. And he didn't. Because Karimi was so worried, she slid cheese strings and juice boxes under the door. Most other things wouldn't fit. On the 4th day, as she slid the third set of cheese strings and juice boxes under the door, she also slid a note which said, _I am very worried, so I have decided to stay until school starts. You don__'__t have to come out yet, but please promise you will come out before I leave. Whatever happened between you and Roxas couldn__'__t have been that bad__…__well I don__'__t know that, but if you just dwell on the past, you will never get anywhere. P.S: what else would you like me to get you? Your mom is willing to get you some take out or comfort food if you will open your door to get it._

_Thank you for the food these passed 4 days. Tell my mom to get a shit load of Chinese food and a bucket of ice-cream and I will not only open my door, but I will let you in to watch all the shitty movies I have on my shelves. But only you! I miss spending time with you. But I have one request of you. DON'T TALK ABOUT ROXAS._

_Ok!_

There was a huge stomping of stairs. A few minutes later, there was a loud knock on the door. "Your mom is buying you your comfort food and 10 pounds of candy…or that's what she said."

Sora opened the door and gestured Karimi in. The room was dark and gloomy like it had been abandoned for years. "Let's sort the movies." Sora said.

"Are we going to watch every single one?" Karimi asked, bewildered.

"Yes."

After half an hour of sorting, Sora's mom knocked on the door. "Karimi, are you in there? I got all the food. The ice cream will have to stay downstairs, but if you help me with the other stuff you can have it all in there. Just make sure to put the leftovers in the fridge so you can eat them later."

"Okay! I'm coming." She turned to Sora. "Don't sort anymore. We will just start the first movie when I come back up."

Four movies, six boxes of Chinese food, a ton of gummi worms, and a Hershey Kiss war later, they were almost tuckered out. "I'll just put the Chinese food in the fridge for tomorrow. We can go to bed when I come back up. I am looking forward to tomorrow, by the way." Karimi giggled.

"Thanks for everything, Karimi. You really do make everything better." Sora smiled for the first time since he'd seen Roxas.

"Your welcome." Karimi giggled, rushing out the door.

_Thank you._


	5. Whatever happens will happen

-1The last two weeks of summer vacation went by in a flash. Before Sora knew it, it was Karimi's last day. It would just be another depressing movie day. Unless Karimi did something about it.

"Sora! Get dressed! We're leaving in ten minutes!" Karimi stood over Sora as he opened his eyes.

"Where are we going? I don't want to leave my room." Sora groaned.

Karimi threw a bundle of clothes at him. "We're going to the amusement park. They have a special 2-for-1 admittance for the last 3 days of summer. We have to go!"

"Get out and I'll get dressed. But I'm not paying for all your rides like last time."

"Yay!" Karimi stumbled out of the room, jumping up and down in her gothic clothing. Her clothing choice was a little weird to Sora. She seemed like a girly-girl who would only wear pink. The way she dressed made her look like the total opposite. On this particular day, she was wearing her black and red skull shirt, clad with a wide array of belts. Black skinny jeans, flats with stars, with long spiky hair to match. At first Sora had thought the spiky hair was to copy him, but as it grew longer it looked like no ones he'd ever seen.

"Are you ready yet?" Karimi knocked on the door excitedly.

"Almost. I just have to get my shoes on." Sora called back.

"Well hurry up! We're going to have to wait in line for a long time if we don't go now."

Sora and Karimi ran out the door at full speed. It felt like when they were younger and they were finally getting to do something with their summer. It almost made Sora forget about Roxas.

On the Ferris Wheel at the very top of it, Karimi stopped giggling. "I heard what you said to Roxas. You know, after you ran out, he chased after you. He ran back when he lost you and asked me where you could be. He spent the first two days you were gone searching non-stop."

"Then why didn't he find me?" Sora said in disbelief.

"He's only lived here for a couple years. He didn't even know about the Island, or where the boats were to get there."

"Oh." Sora was starting to feel like an idiot. _I shouldn't have freaked out so much,_ he thought.

"After he couldn't find you, he figured you just never wanted to talk to him, so he decided to hang out with Riku."

"Shit! Are you serious? Is he drinking? He said he wouldn't do it!" Sora rocked the seat a little.

They were almost to the ground again when Karimi spoke up again. "Look, I wasn't supposed to tell you this, but he invited me to a party tonight since it's my last night here. You should really come along and talk to him."

For the next hour, Sora was lifeless. He didn't know what to do. Should he go talk to Roxas, or should he just leave him? He went on loads of rides with Karimi, but while she was screaming with joy beside him, he was silent and motionless. It was like he had be left to starve to death on the side of a deserted road.

"I'll go." He blurted out suddenly, after the 13th ride on the rollercoaster.

"Really?" Karimi looked pleased. "That's great! Does that mean you're going to sort things out with him? And don't try to go around the question. I know that's what's on your mind."

"Yes. I am going to talk to him. For better or for worse, I will. Even if he wants to stay friends and nothing else. I am always happy to have his company."

**The day after the Kairi incident**

"Sora! Sora, where are you!?" Roxas yelled for Sora all over town. Even the places he doubted he was. He had to be somewhere.

Roxas searched and searched. He wanted to tell Sora that he understood the way he felt, and he thought that he felt the same way. That's why he asked the question about loving someone. If he had known it would have made Sora hate him, he wouldn't have said anything. But he had to be selfish and try. He was hoping that Sora would have said "I love you" and then kiss him passionately. What happened was the worst case scenario. Maybe he just wasn't over Kairi and this was the worlds way of telling him. _After one more day of searching if I can't find him, I will go back to Kairi. She can explain what happened with Riku. I bet it was just a misunderstanding._

"Hi. This is Roxas. Is Kairi there?" Roxas spoke quickly yet calmly into the phone.

"Yes. Just a second." Kairi's mothers voice was filled with strained cheerfulness.

"Hello?" Kairi's voice wasn't even trying to sound cheerful.

"Kairi. It's me, Roxas." He really didn't know what to say now that he was actually on the phone with her.

"Roxas! Oh, Roxas! I'm so sorry!" Kairi started crying while she said this.

"It's okay, Kairi." Roxas said in a soothing voice. "I miss you."

"I miss you, too." Kairi giggled through her tears.

"Just tell me one thing. Do you like Riku, or was that a one time thing?"

There was a long pause on the other line before the reply. "It…was a one time thing."

That was good enough for Roxas. "Okay. I believe you. So…when's the next party? I think I'll come with you this time."

"There's a big one tonight. It starts at 10."

"Okay. So I'll pick you up at 9:30 then"

"It's a date" Kairi said excitedly. "I have to go now, so I'll see you then." _Click!_

Roxas should have been happy. He was getting back on track with his girlfriend and his old friends. _Somehow it just felt so wrong and dirty_. Pushing that out of his mind, he showered and did his hair. He ate supper while watching television, and left at 9:00 to make sure he got to Kairi's house on time.

"Roxas!" Kairi leaped on Roxas, wrapping her arms around him and giving him a big kiss. "I'm really glad you decided to come. I don't think I would have went if you weren't going with me."

Kairi's arms were still wrapped around Roxas, and he didn't like it. He was smiling uncomfortably, totally avoiding eye contact. _This doesn't feel bad._ He tried to lie to himself, _I don't feel guilty because I have nothing to feel guilty about._ Sora flashed into his mind, but he blocked it out. He didn't need to be thinking about anybody else beside Kairi at the moment.

"Shall we get going?" Roxas smiled and leaned back to look at her clearly.

"Yeah." Kairi smiled back at him and climbed into the passengers seat.

The silence in the car was awkward for Roxas, but obviously not Kairi. That really bothered Roxas for some reason. She was a little glowing ball of happiness, and instead of making him feel better it made him feel really irritated.

"Roxas! Have a drink!" Riku pushed yet another beer into his hands.

"I've already had two. I think that's enough for me." He pushed it back.

"Two is defiantly not enough. Just take in. Don't be a stick in the mud, bud." Riku snickered amusingly at his word play.

"..Okay." Roxas said hesitantly.

"There you go! That's the Roxas I know!" Riku put the beer in Roxas' hands. "I have to go…uh, dance…with Naminé now."

"Right," Roxas laughed. "You go 'dance' with her"

"Whatever you say, Capitan!" Riku said in a fake French accent, saluting before he turned into the crowd.

"See, Roxas, this isn't that bad, is it?" Kairi laughed.

"Being with you makes it awesome." Roxas rapped an arm around Kairi, and gave her a sloppy kiss on the forehead.

"Kiss me here." She said, pointing to her lips. "Not there."

"Don't mind if I do." He grinned goofily, kissing her on the lips, although he almost missed.

"Roxas, Don't tell me your drunk already." Kairi said between breaths.

It took Roxas a minute to process, but then he replied. "Of course I'm not! I don't get drunk that easily."

"Okay…" Kairi laughed and kissed him again.

The parties after that were all pretty much the same. Every time he got drunker and drunker, and with that, more comfortable with the place. The hangovers weren't too pleasant, but he would get used to them.

"Hi, this is Karimi!"

"Hey, Kari. I know your leaving soon, but I was wondering if you wanted to go to a party tonight before you leave. It would mean a lot to me if we could hang out one last time." Roxas explained.

"Really? Like one of those parties I'm too young for?" Karimi asked excitedly.

"Yeah. With the way you dress, nobody would even know you were younger. It'll be our little secret. Just don't tell anyone!" Roxas warned.

"Okay! Where and what time?"

"It's on Elm Street at 10. You'll know which house it is when you get there." Roxas explained.

"I know where that is! I'll be there." _Click!_

"Cool." Roxas said into the dead phone.

Maybe if he could see Sora's cousin, it would make him feel better about things. Or maybe it wouldn't. This time he wasn't afraid of what happened. _Whatever happens will happen. Besides I can't just uninvited her now._ Roxas reassured himself. _It's all for the best._


	6. Nocturnal ducks

**Last chapter is here after my writers block. Sorry for the long wait.**

"Why am I here again? We should just leave." Sora hesitated on the lawn of the house that was to be trashed by the time the party was over.

"I am here because Roxas invited me, and you are here because I am forcing you to be here. You have to sort out the situation with Roxas once and for all." Karimi dragged Sora the rest of the way into the crowd of soon to be drunk partiers.

"Hey, Roxas," Axel's arms wrapped around Roxas' neck as he walked up. "Why are you here? You've been hiding in that dark depressing house of yours for the last ten _thousand_ years." Axel's voice had a sharp hint of acidity to it.

When Axel didn't let go, and Karimi noticed a little glint of fury in his eyes, she broke them apart and said, "Axel, please don't do this right now. Sora doesn't need any extra stuff to deal with. Give him a break. If not for him, please do it for Roxas. We don't need a scene"

"Oh please, Karimi." Axel snorted but let go of Sora anyway. "Roxas doesn't need this scum. Ever since he's been hanging out with us again, he has been way more laidback. Sora would just take him back to his uptight self."

Sora was silently counting the tiles on the floor. The fact that Axel would say something like that in front of him made him feel like he had been left out in a forest with no food or water to fend for himself. Karimi not saying anything made him feel even worse, although if she had said something, Axel would have went ballistic.

"Whatever." Axel quickly turned into the crowd without another word. When he was gone a huge weight was lifted off of the air between him and Karimi.

"Do you think we should go find Roxas?" Karimi said it like a question, but he knew there was only one answer.

"'Might as well get it over with." Sora sighed and followed her.

For the size of the party, it took a surprisingly long amount of time to find even Riku, let alone Roxas. Sora didn't really want to talk to Riku, but he didn't have many other options.

"Riku!" Sora had to yell over the crowd, and that made it sound like he was angry.

"S-Sora! What are you doing here?" Riku stuttered slightly.

"Where's Roxas?"

"He's out in the field over there." Riku pointed through the window beside them. "He needed to get away from these people for a while. Or that's what he said."

"Thanks Riku. Come on Karimi, let's go."

"I think I'll stay with Riku 'awhile." Karimi winked at Sora. "You go talk with Roxas."

Sora smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem. Just tell him that I'm glad he invited me."

"Sure thing." Sora quickly ran off. He ran out to the field and searched around. Soon he got frantic, wondering if Riku was just mad and he had tricked him into coming out here for nothing.

"Sora," Roxas' voice was glossy.

"Roxas," Sora stood there in disbelief.

He didn't think Roxas would _want_ to be found. He wouldn't have thought that Roxas would go to as many parties as he had, but he was also wrong there.

"Sora, I'm sorry I ever bothered you with my problems with Kairi. They were completely stupid, and I should have dumped her _way_ sooner than I did."

"Sooner? Dumped?"

"Yeah. I realized that no matter how hard I tried, it was never going to work. I don't love her anymore at all. The person she has become is extremely awful, and you helped me realize that."

Roxas plopped down on the grass. It was dark, but Sora could see Roxas' facial features perfectly. What Sora liked the most about Roxas' small elf-like face, was his big bright blue eyes. They were like looking through a glossy car window while passing the ocean.

Without notice, or another word, Roxas tilted his head towards Sora's and kissed him lightly. They parted, and Sora dreamily opened his eyes. Roxas looked up at the moon, and they sat like that for a while.

"You know, you never let me reply to what you said before you ran out, and in a way, I'm sort of glad." Roxas kept his eyes on the moon. "If you had let me say something my answer would have probably been something along the lines of 'I have a girlfriend,' or 'I only like you as a friend'." There was a short pause before Roxas said anything else. "What I'm trying to say is I love you, too, Sora."

Sora looked away from Roxas, blushing. His heart was pounding. He was half waiting for Roxas to tell him that he was just joking, but the seriousness he had seen on his face made it very convincing that he wasn't joking. All he could come up with was, "Really?"

"Yes! At first I thought I was just guilty, but normally guilt isn't so extreme that you are thinking of the person 24/7. I wish I had realized it sooner, so we could have avoided all this mess, but I'm also glad that we went through it all. If we hadn't, I probably wouldn't have ever realized my feelings, and it would go on torturing both of us."

Sora had stopped listening at 'thinking of the person 24/7'. "You were thinking of me?"

"24/7! I couldn't get you out of my head. It was driving me insane!" Roxas' face was a little more relaxed than it had been earlier. "Thank you, Sora."

"Umm… you're welcome?" Sora felt a little more relaxed as well.

"I love you Sora." Roxas gave him a peck on the nose, then the lips. "I love you, I love you, I love you!" Roxas wrapped his arms around him and kissed him more deeply.

"I love you too, Roxas." Sora chuckled and got up, even though he despised the fact that it would ruin the moment. "Let's get back to the party. I can't leave Karimi there all alone."

"Fair enough, but how 'bout we grab her and ditch the party. We could get a bag of popcorn and feed all the nocturnal ducks."

"There's no such thing as nocturnal ducks." Sora said in fake seriousness.

"Then…we could just get some sea salt ice cream."

"That sounds more like it." Sora grinned.

"Shall we?" Roxas held out his hand.

Sora took it. "Yes, we shall."

**Fun, eh? Isn't that just a dandy ending? It may not be the best way to end it to you guys, but to me, it was the ONLY way. This was how I wanted it to end ever since the first chapter. I'm glad I actually succeeded in finishing this and actually being satisfied. I have so much to say, but I guess I can't really put it all in here, so I will end it by saying….R&R!! (and if you haven't, add me to your favorite author/ author alert list XDDDD)**


End file.
